Plantage administratif
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Au milieu de la nuit, seul devant sa cheminé, le roi pense. Aujourd'hui, il a perdu l'un de ses précieux chevaliers: Perceval de Galles. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'un fantôme vienne lui faire un petit coucou. ( mort temporaire d'un personnage, fin heureuse, bromance Arthur/Perceval pour ceux qui veulent la voir, amitié pour les autres).


**Disclaimer** : Tout ce petit monde appartient à Alexandre Astier ! A part Dana qui n'apparait qu'à la fin.

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenus sur mon os sur la géniale série Kaamelot ! Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par l'épisode « Always » où tout le monde croit que Perceval est mort. Et, comme mon cerveau est tout bonnement tordus, j'ai eu la brusque envie d'écrire sur le même point de départ sauf que Perceval serait bien mort cette fois-ci. Quand je pense que, à la base, je voulais que ma première fic sur cet univers soit légère et drôle... J'espère que ça vous plaira et m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes ( même si c'est pas faute de me relire).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis dans son fauteuil près de la cheminé, Arthur pensait. A presque une heure du matin, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le regard perdu vers les flammes, il pensait au chevalier qu'il avait perdus.

Perceval de Galles.

Il avait beau se répéter l'information, elle était toujours aussi dure à avaler. Et pourtant, cette fois ci, il était bel et bien mort. Pas de retours « miraculeux » possible pour son abrutit de chevalier. Il l'avait vu mourir sous yeux sur ce champs de bataille. Arthur en grinçait encore des dents. Si seulement cet imbécile avait porté son armure... Mais rien n'aurait pus laisser croire que la journée finirait aussi mal.

Comme d'habitude, il l'avait laissé lui et Karadoc au camp. Mieux valait les y laisser plutôt que de les emmener avec eux sur le champs de bataille. Mal lui en pris. Ces fumiers de Saxons avaient séparés leurs force en deux pour les coincer dans un étaux. Les éclaireurs n'avaient rien vu venir. Les soldats étaient tombés directement sur le camps. En apprenant ça, Arthur avait laissé le commandement à Lancelot avant de filer avec Leodagan et une partie de ses forces. Il n'y avait pas assez de soldat au camp et il ne voulait pas que ce soit un massacre. En pressant le pas, ils arrivèrent une quinzaine de minutes après la nouvelles. Les Saxons furent un peu surpris de voir Arthur arriver, leur plan n'ayant pas marché comme il l'espérait.

D'un coup d'œil, le roi avait vu Karadoc se débarrasser d'un ennemi alors que Perceval s'approchait de lui.

_Sire, y a des Saxons qu'ont débarqué !

_Comme si j'avais pas remarqué ! Gueula Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'un revers d'Excalibur, il envoya deux soldats Saxons au sol. D'autres ennemis surgissaient déjà et Arthur fut bientôt prit dans le feu de l'action. Peu à peu, les forces du roi de Bretagne prenait le dessus. Alors qu'il reprenait brièvement son souffle, Arthur vit une flèche passer devant ses yeux. Arthur chercha l'archer du regard mais il ne le vit pas. Il aller retourner au combat quand il entendit Perceval l'interpeller d'une voix rauque :

_Sire...

_Quoi ? Vous voyez pas que je suis occupé ? Grommela Arthur alors qu'on l'assayait à nouveau.

_Non sire vraiment...

D'un coup de botte, Arthur déséquilibra le Saxon avant de l'assommer avec la garde de son épée. Il se retourna ensuite d'un bloc vers Perceval, exaspéré :

_Quoi à la fin ? !

Mais dès qu'il eut prononcé ses mots, le souffle lui manqua. Perceval était à genoux, une flèche plantée dans la poitrine. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'il courrait jusqu'à son chevalier. Celui-ci venait de retirer la flèche et posait sa main sur l'auréole sanglante qui se formait. En un éclair, Arthur était aux côtés de Perceval. D'un coup d'épée rageur, il tua le soldat ennemi arrivant à son tour pour achever le blessé. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le blessé, essayant d'évaluer la gravité de la blessure. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Arthur pour comprendre que leur groupe venait de gagner.

_Oh merde... Fit soudain Leodagan en arrivant.

_Perceval ! S'écria Karadoc. Perceval ça va ?

_Merlin... Se reprit Arthur. Allez chercher Merlin !

_Il est avec Lancelot.

_J'm'en fous allez le chercher !

Un soldat quelconque détala comme un lapin à la recherche du magicien.

_Sire...On a gagné ?

Tous sursautèrent en entendant la voix presque calme du chevalier blessé. Arthur posa un genoux à terre pour être un peu plus à niveau.

_Ouais... Fit-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez sans votre armure ?

_Ben c'est pas pratique pour aller pisser.

_Pas pratique... Répéta Arthur avant de s'énerver. Croyez moi que si vous vous en sortez, je vous forcerais à la garder nuit et jour !

_Mais sire...

_Y a pas de mais !

Leodagan se pencha un peu en avant, fixant la blessure avec une grimace.

_C'est pas bien jojo.

_Faut attendre Merlin. Répondit Karadoc.

_Aaah ! Râla Arthur en tournant la tête vers l'entrée du camps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel ?

_Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pépin comme blessure. Souffla Perceval alors que sa vision se mouchetait de points noirs.

_Pépin ? Répéta Leodagan.

_Vous savez... Quand c'est pas grave.

_Bénin. Corrigea machinalement Arthur alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, n'appréciant pas le souffle court du chevalier.

_Ouais... C'est pas faux... Murmura Perceval en fermant les yeux.

C'est marrant, il se sentait tellement fatigué. Une petite sieste ne lui ferait pas mal. Le roi le disputerait pour s'être endormis en plein milieu d'une conversation mais ce ne serait qu'une énième engueulade.

_Perceval ? Demandèrent simultanément Leodagan et Karadoc.

Ne voyant aucune réaction du chevalier, Arthur lui secoua légèrement le bras.

_Perceval ? Répondez.

Mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas et sa poitrine avait cessé de se soulever. Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux, trop abasourdit pour réagir. Perceval venait de mourir sous leurs yeux et ils n'avaient rien pus faire.

_Alors, il est où le blessé ? Lança soudain la voix essoufflé de Merlin qui venait de courir jusqu'au camps.

**OoOoOoO**

Arthur eut un ricanement sans joie. Il avait frappé Merlin tellement fort qu'il lui en avait pété une dent. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'a arriver plutôt. Le magicien avait ensuite confirmer qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le chevalier. Cette fois-ci, Arthur se retint à grande peine de le frapper à nouveau pour passer ses nerfs. Ils avaient ensuite ramener le corps jusqu'au château. Le reste de chevaliers avaient été sous le choc, n'en croyant pas leur yeux. Angharad avait pleurer quand on elle apprit la nouvelle. Le roi avait envoyé un messager chez les parents de Perceval. Il ne se doutait pas de leur réaction face à un tel message.

Arthur fixa sa coupe de vin désormais vide. Il était venus ici après avoir entendu l'Ankou venir chercher le corps. Il était resté avec sa femme tout le long, celle-ci n'étant pas très rassurée. Elle avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas pour elle, ce n'était jamais très rassurant. Il avait attendu que le son de la charrette ait disparus pour quitter la chambre. Ça ne servait à rien, il ne dormirait probablement pas cette nuit là.

Alors il était ici, attendant que la nuit s'écoule et qu'une nouvelle journée commence. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Perceval était mort. Ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer mais ce con aller lui manquer. Il l'avait dit une fois à Perceval et Karadoc : pour quelqu'un ayant facilement tendance à la dépression comme lui, il avait besoin de leur connerie. Bon, pas tout le temps non plus mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps. Et honnêtement, les conneries de Perceval allaient lui manquer plus que celles de Karadoc.

Le roi se mit à soupirer bruyamment alors qu'il posait sa coupe sur l'accoudoir.

_Ça va pas sire ?

Arthur sursauta et se tourna d'un bloc vers l'autre siège. Perceval s'y tenait, comme il le faisait de son vivant. Il fixait Arthur avec son habituel sourire Tout aurait put être ordinaire si le chevalier n'était pas transparent et brillant d'une couleur bleue. Le roi cligna plusieurs, les yeux écarquillés.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Finit-il par s'écrier.

_Ben quoi sire ?

Le roi reste coi quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

_La vache, j'hallucine ?

Perceval pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas. Arthur se pinça le dos de la main, croyant qu'il rêvait. Mais il eut mal et Perceval ne semblait pas prêt de disparaître :

_Ben non, vous êtes bien là.

_Vous en faite une tête. Dit le chevalier avec un ton concerné.

_Une tête ? Répéta le roi, incrédule. Vous êtes mort ! Mort ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? !

_Là, au château ?

_Non, dans le poulailler. Mais bien sur ici !

Perceval haussa les épaules avant de se caler confortablement dans le siège.

_Ah j'serais pas vous dire. Commença le chevalier. C'est l'autre brune avec des yeux rouge qui m'a dit d'attendre là le temps qu'elle vérifie un truc.

_L'autre brune ?

_Ouais avec une robe noir à capuche. Décrivit Perceval en mimant. Elle avait aussi une grande faux quand on c'est vu. Je lui ait dit, hein, « Si vous voulez faucher les blés, c'est plus la saison ».

_Fauchez les blés... Mais vous parliez à la Mort Triple andouille ! S'écria le roi, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_Lamort ? C'est qui ?

_Bons dieux mais qu'il est con... Arthur fut soudain prit d'un doute. Il fixa l'apparition en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes au courant que vous êtes mort au moins ?

Une ombre passa dans le regard du chevalier alors qu'il hochait légèrement la tête.

_Ouais c'est ce que m'a dis la brune quand je me suis réveillé dans la barque. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me conduisait vers ma dernière demeure mais que ce serait très très loin de Kaamelot. Alors moi je lui ais dit que je voulais pas car j'avais juré.

_Juré quoi ?

_Ben que je quitterais pas vos côtés tant que vous seriez roi. Alors vous comprenez, je pouvais pas la laisser m'emmener loin de Kaamelot.

_Oh... Souffla le roi, un peu embarrassé.

_Ça vous fais pas plaisir, sire ?

_Si, si... Fit Arthur en se rattrapant. C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ça.

Mais sa réponse ne sembla pas convenir à Perceval qui fixa le roi dans les yeux :

_Sire, y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Le roi resta un long moment silencieux, pesant le pour ou le contre. Il avait souvent pensé à poser cette question au chevalier de Galles mais n'avait jamais prit le temps au par avant. Là, se serait sûrement son unique chance de le faire. Il regarda Perceval, un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres :

_ A part que je parle à votre fantôme ? Oui. Pourquoi vous m'êtes autant fidèle ? Je veux dire, même Lancelot ne me montre pas autant de dévotion.

_C'est pas faux.

_Vous avez aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Arthur alors que son sourire s'accentuait.

_Ben c'est chaud aussi... Répondit le fantôme, un peu penaud.

_Pas grave, répondez à la première question.

_Ben je sais pas. Commença le Chevalier avant de se lancer. Déjà, Vous êtes le roi et avez été choisit par les dieux. Puis vous êtes vachement chouette comme roi en plus. Vous êtes patients, ont est rarement punis même avec toutes les conneries qu'on fait. Vous êtes généreux, juste et intelligent. Puis je vous aime.

Il y avait une telle sincérité dans son discours qu'Arthur en fut complètement prit au dépourvus. Il n'aurait pas crus que le chevalier l'aimait autant et qu'il avait une si haute opinion de lui. Perceval avait beau être un abrutit finit, il valait bien mieux que bon nombre d'hommes qu'Arthur avait rencontré. Mais c'était peut-être normal. Excalibur flambait aussi dans la main du chevalier après tout.

Il voulut répondre quand une femme apparut soudain devant eux. Vétue d'une longue robe noir, sa capuche était rabattue mais ne cachait pas son visage. Tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ses yeux carmins se fixèrent sur le fantôme :

_Ah t'es là ! S'exclama-t-elle. Bon alors t'avais raison quand tu gueulais que c'était pas ton heure, ils se sont trompé là haut quand ont m'a donné ma liste.

_Bordel, mais vous êtes qui vous ? ! S'écria le roi en se levant, faisant tomber le gobelet.

_La brune ! Fit Perceval en reconnaissant son interlocutrice.

_Dana, ange de la Mort. Répondit la femme avec un petit signe de tête. Alors je suis désolé, c'est rare qu'on se plante comme ça. T'as pas encore accomplis ton destin alors cette flèche n'aurait pas dû te tuer. Ça arrive parfois qu'il y ait un léger... Plantage administratif.

_Un plantage ? Répéta Arthur, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?

_Ben tu vas revenir à la vie. Expliqua Dana. j'ai déjà prévenus l'Ankou pour qu'il rapatrit le corps. Une fois qu'il sera là, je vous reconduirez dedans et pof ! Se sera comme si rien n'était arrivé.

_A part que je vais devoir expliquer à tout le monde qu'un chevalier mort est revenus à la vie. Soupira Arthur, ayant déjà mal à la tête rien qu'à cette idée.

Il faut dire que c'était sacrément carabiné comme situation. S'il n'en avait pas était lui-même témoin, il aurait vraiment eut du mal à le croire. L'Ange de la Mort haussa les épaules, secouant la main d'un geste ennuyé.

_Ah ba vous vous débrouillez. Moi les affaires des mortels, c'est pas mes problèmes.

_Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? ! S'écria Arthur.

_Pff vous êtes désagréables.

_Calmer vous sire. Tenta Perceval en s'approchant du roi.

_Je me calme si je veux !

_Sire, qu'est-ce qui se passes ? Fit soudain une voix.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bohort pénétra dans la salle. Mourant de soif, il était allé aux cuisine pour boire un verre. Mais alors qu'il faisait le chemin inverse, il avait entendit des cris. Après avoir sursauter, manquer de crier à l'aide à son tour, il s'était plaqué contre un mur,. Chandelles bien tendu devant lui pour inspecter le couloir, il lui avait fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que c'était la voix du roi. Un peu inquiet pour son souverain, il avait lutter contre sa peur pour aller voir. Arthur tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, haussant les sourcils.

_Bohort ?

Le chevalier de Gaunes hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Sourire qui s'effondra bien vite quand il aperçut le fantôme, remarquant à peine Dana.

_Per... Perceval ? Bredouilla-t-il.

_Ouais, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda joyeusement l'interpellé.

Bohort passa par toutes les couleurs avant de papillonner des paupières. Puis, comme le redouta Arthur, le chevalier tourna de l'œil et s'effondra par terre. L'Ange de la mort lui jeta un coup d'œil vaguement intéressé. Les humains étaient vraiment des petites natures. Le roi s'approcha de l'évanoui, essayant de le ramener à lui.

_C'est pas vrai...

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Fit Perceval.

**OoOoOoO**

_... Pour finir, Perceval est revenus d'entre les morts car la sienne était une erreur. Termina le roi après une bonne demi-heure d'explications.

Les restes de la chevaliers de la table ronde ne bronchèrent pas immédiatement, fixant tour à tour le roi et un Perceval fraîchement ressuscité. Quand ils étaient venus à la convocation express du roi, ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à trouver leur camarade là. Et surtout en vie. Il avait fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Arthur pour convaincre les autres que le chevalier n'était ni un esprit démoniaque ni un zombie. Il avait même fait venir Merlin pour attester de sa bonne fois. Celui-ci ne sembla pas si choqué. Quand on était magicien, ce genre d'événement était presque du domaine de l'ordinaire. Arthur avait ensuite expliqué patiemment le pourquoi du comment aux autres.

_C'est... C'est merveilleux sire. Fit Bohort, encore un peu pale.

Voir le fantôme de son ami lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet alors un corps qui revient à la vie...Qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans les pommes cette fois-ci tenait du miracle. Puis, toute la petite table s'anima, parlant un peu à tors et à travers. Perceval fut assaillis de questions dont il n'avait que très peu de réponse. Karadoc se tourna vers son comparse avec un sourire décidé :

_Ce soir, vous et moi ont va faire un tour à la taverne. On va se faire un bon gueuleton pour fêter votre retours.

Alors que Perceval hochait vivement la tête, Lancelot ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec une légère grimace :

_Vous savez que les escapes de chevaliers dans les tavernes sont mal vues ?

_Oh ça va. Répondit Calogrenant en haussant les épaules. je crois qu'on peut fermer les yeux là-dessus pour une fois.

_C'est vrai que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça. Fit le seigneur Galessin, le menton appuyé contre sa paume.

_Ah ba je pense bien. Fit Arthur avec une voix un peu agacé. Mais alors même si la Mort se « plante » maintenant, on est pas rendu !

_Par contre, y a juste un truc qui me chiffonne. Remarqua Léodagan.

_Quoi donc ?

_Il va rester bleu fluo longtemps ? Non parce il va faire loupiote pour les ennemis quand on sera en campagne.

Arthur soupira alors qu'il fixait Perceval. Ce dernier avait beau avoir réintégrer son enveloppe corporel, il avait garder l'aura bleu presque fluorescente de son état de fantôme.

« Un petit problème technique qui passera » avait dit l'Ange de la Mort avant de disparaître.

Mais alors que l'ensemble de la table continuait de parler, le roi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Perceval était vivant, toujours aussi idiot et sincère. Prêt à l'énerver, le faire gueuler et l'inquiéter. Le chevalier de Galles faisait partie intégrante de son paysage et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait changer ça.

_Sire ? Ça va ?

La voix de Perceval le ramena sur terre, ayant remarqué l'étrange silence de son roi. Ce dernier retint un sourire et se racla la gorge.

_ Tout va bien. Le rassura Arthur avant de reporter son attention sur la Table Ronde.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Honnêtement, je ne suis pas cent pour cent sure du résultat donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! See you !


End file.
